Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons
" Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is a Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in August 6, 1996. re-released on DVD on November 3, 2009 under a different title, "Barney's Seasons Fun! - The Movie" . Plot BJ just cannot wait to play all of his favorite outdoor games and But it never seems to be the right season of the year. Barney and his friends help BJ with four magical jars and a little bit of imagination, help BJ experience spring, summer, fall and winter - all in one fantastic day of seasonal fun! Sunny visits later on Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Tisket, A Tasket #I Just Can't Wait #Growing #Taking Turns #The Raindrop Song #A Silly Hat #What a Baseball Day! #He Waded in the Water #I Like Autumn #Go Round and Round the Village #Winter's Wonderful #Sledding, Sledding ( sunny's version ) #I Just Can't Wait (Reprise) #I Love You ( sunny solo) 'Cast & Crew' Cast *Barney *BJ *Phoebe *Tosha *Jason *Shawn *Sunny ( guest appearance) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Rebecca Snider Directors *Fred Holmes Producers *Jeff Gittle (Senior Consulting Producer) Music Director *Doug Wilson Previews 1996 Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the home video of the same name. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also seen in the Season 3 home video of the same name. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in the home video of the same name. *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in the home video of the same name. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the home video of the same name. *The end credits music is the same from the Season 3 home video of the same name. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from the Season 3 home video of the same name. *The is the another episode where time lapse is used. After BJ hits a home run, Tosha quickly runs to catch the ball. Time lapse is also used when BJ spins around (not even feeling dizzy), after he opens the Seasons cans of Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. *The way to get the original widescreen print on video is on the laser disc version. *Although the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney installments since 1992, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *Three of the movie's TV spots sample the song, Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf. However, the song never appeared in the movie itself. *The film's premiere was held at Radio City Music Hall, the same stage where Barney preformed 12 sold-out concerts four years before. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *In the Spanish version to this video, Sunny's version of "I Love You" was used. *This was the first time "I Love You" was sung in the treehouse. Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3